I Promise You, I'd Come and Save You
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Sakura Mikan has been stuck in the custody of the ESP for already two years. Now with the help of a girl who has the Barrier Alice, can Natsume go and rescue her? Will he be able to take Mikan out of the darkness? Find out!
1. The Letter

_Hey guys! This is my second story, Finding You! Woooo! I'm so excited for my second story! Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that. :P_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Letter<p>

''Happy 14th Birthday, Natsume!'' everyone in the class B cheered joyfully except the one and only Imai Hotaru.

Natsume rolled his eyes and nodded in thanks before heading to his seat. His classmates, well most of them were his fan girls, ran up to him and gave him thousands of gifts. By the time everyone gave their gifts, the presents reached up to the ceiling.

''Wow, that's all lot of gifts Natsume,'' Ruka Nogi, his best friend, said in amazement.

''You can have half of it,'' Natsume replied coldly while placing his manga over his face.

''Come on, Natsume! Don't be like that. Enjoy your birthday!''

''Stop acting like an arrogant jerk, Hyuuga, and be thankful you got gifts from a lot of people including me,'' Hotaru Imai, aka the Ice Queen or the Blackmailer, utters with plainness in her tone.

''Ruka-pyon, you can have Imai's gift,'' he says ignoring what Imai just said.

''Natsume!'' Ruka shouts with a embarrassed and blushing face

''I know why you are acting like that, Hyuuga,'' Hotaru said.

Hotaru got his attention. He slipped his manga off his face and on to his desk. He raised his eyebrows, waiting on what she was going to say next.

''It's because of that baka, Mikan. You're just mad and upset that you didn't get a gift from her. You can't blame her, Hyuuga. She's in custody. She's locked in a room with a strong barrier. She can't have any contact with anyone besides the MSP (MSP stands for middle school principal) Shiki Masachika, HSP (HSP stands for high school principal) Kazu Yukihira, and the ESP (ESP stands for elementary school principal). It would be a miracle if she could send you something.''

Natsume tilted his head down and let his bangs cover his face. It was true what Imai had said. He wished that his dear Polka Dots would be able to send him something or even come and able to see him. That would really be a miracle for him. Mikan Sakura has been in custody of the ESP for already 2 years. She has no freedom. She's being inhumanely treated. He hates it.

''Hey Natsume! I need to talk to you out in the hall,'' Narumi-sensei interrupted the silence in a singing voice.

Natsume stood up from his seat and sauntered with his hands in his pocket out in the halls where he witness Narumi-sensei twirling around like a ballerina.

''Would you stop twirling already! It's going to make me puke,'' Natsume said with annoyance.

''Oh sorry about that!'' Narumi halted. ''Well first, happy 14th birthday, Natsu-''

''Yea, yea just cut to the point already. You're wasting my time.''

''Well, here's a _special_ _gift_ from someone _very_ _special_. Don't tell anyone about this, okay? It's a secret! Enjoy,'' he responded and handed me a light pink letter before leaping back in the classroom.

I rolled my eyes again and walked over to the windowsill to sit down. I opened the letter slowly. My eyes widen in shock as I read the first sentence.

Dear Natsume,

It's Mikan, Mikan Sakura! I hope you still remember me! Happy 14th birthday, Natsume! Here's a cupcake, now blow the flame away! Hooray! I just gave you an invisible cupcake! It's pink and has red hearts all over it. You never got an invisible cupcake before haven't you?

_Well duh, because the only one who's creative enough to give someone an ''invisible cupcake'' is you. _Natsume thought in his head.

How have you been doing? I hope you are doing well! Have you been eating properly? Are you keeping your body healthy? I really miss you. I wish I could come see you again, but you know why I can't. I wish I could get out of here. I'm currently living in a big room! It's much bigger than my single star room and slightly bigger than your special star room as well. Amazing right? My room is protected by a strong Barrier Alice and no one and can go in besides those permitted. I can't go outside of the room either, but I can see and feel the scenery outside from the balcony. It's pretty lonely here even though I have Bear with me and Uncle, which is the High School Principal, and Shiki-san who visit me almost every day. I shouldn't complain though because this is for your safety and everyone's safety too!

_Of course, you are always thinking about others before you, Mikan. _

Sometimes Natsume, I can feel you are near the place where I am. Maybe it's because of the big red Alice Stone you gave me I can sense your presence. If you are looking for me, don't work yourself too much. I'm alright. One day, I promise we'll meet again. When we do, there's something I have to tell you. So just wait a little bit longer. It won't be that long, I promise. I hope you like the gift I gave you! Not the letter, there's something else in the envelope. Look inside! Enjoy!

-Mikan

P.S. You should really thank Narumi-sensei. He shouldn't be handing this letter to you, yet he did.

P.S.S. Please say hi to everyone for me and tell them that I'm doing just fine and happy as usual!

A smile came across my face. A smile that only a certain brunette could do. _I promise you, Mikan, that I'll find you no matter what. _I reach my hand in the envelope. Once I feel an object in my grasp, I take it out of the envelope. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. It's a key necklace. It was simple and it was more than I could have ever wanted for my birthday.

But a thought rang in my head.

_I wonder why she gave me a key though. Was it supposed to unlock and what? _

_To be Continued_

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you enjoy this chapter! He's a feature of Chapter 2:<em>

_I turned around. The girl was lying unconsciously on the ground with blood seeping through her arm and a bit from her leg too. The image of Mikan came to me again and then back to the elementary schoolgirl. I sauntered to the girl and lifted her up in my arms. _

''_I'll go take her to the hospital. Ruka, Imai go tell the teachers about the accident. They should know about it,'' I order them._


	2. Girl with the Barrier Alice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that. :P_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Girl with the Barrier Alice<p>

It was a sunny bright Saturday, the day after Natsume got his letter from dear Mikan. He was resting on one of the Sakura Tree's branches still in his clasp the pink letter. He re-read over and over again until he knew each sentence and word by heart.

_Polka-dot panties girl wants to tell me something when we meet again? I wonder what. _Natsume thought in his head.

''Hey Hyuuga, what is that?''

I look down and see the heartless Imai Hotaru who is surprisingly Mikan's best friend. She glares at the pink letter with suspicion. I hide the precious letter behind my back, still clutching it with my head.

''Nothing, Imai,'' I respond coldly.

The Blackmailer stares at me before…

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

I started to lose my balance on the branch. Soon, I collapsed with a loud thud on the ground. In a few seconds, I was able to stand up. I realized that I didn't have the letter in my hand anymore. When I was falling, it fell out of my hands and fell into the hands of Imai. She stares at the letter. Imai's eyes enlarge and I can obviously see she's in shock. I watch as her eyes move left to right, reading each phrase of the letter.

''You…,'' she muttered still having eye contact with the letter,'' you tried to hide this from me.''

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! _

I flew, hit the tree, and fell straight back to the grass with more pain and soreness than the first time.

''What the hell!'' I yell with irritation.

''That friend is my baka and you dared tried to hide it from me.''

''Why should I tell you? She is the one who wrote the letter to me, not you.''

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

''Anything that concerns Mikan, concerns me especially in the situation that baka is in now,'' Imai says in monotone.

''Whatever,'' I mumble and stand back up whiling dusting off my pants.

Abruptly, a familiar, desperately screaming voice called our names.

''Imai! Natsume!''

Imai and I turn around and see Ruka-pyon running towards us. I can see sweat drops running across the sides of his face.

''What, Ruka-pyon?'' I question emotionlessly.

''Someone…'' he takes one big breath before continuing.'' Someone from the Anti-Alice Organization is trying to kidnap an elementary division student in the Northern Woods!''

''Let's go,'' I immediately say.

We raced ourselves to the Northern Woods. Ruka-pyon was showing the way where the attack was. We heard a cry of help. I fastened my speed. I immediately halted myself once I saw the image of two people. The kidnapper and the student.

The kidnapper had spikey bright orange hair with pale yellow highlights. His eyes were a deep shade of navy blue. On his arm, there was a tattoo of a dragon breathing out fire. His attire was a pair of ripped jeans and a loose black shirt.

The student had a red hairband placed on her girly pink shoulder-length hair. She was about 9 or 10 from what I can see. Her skin was pale. Her fearful and frightened eyes were a shade of a grassy green. Her appearance was an average elementary schoolgirl with the Alice Academy school uniform.

The abductor heaved the girl at the tree bark and she fell hard on the ground with blood gushing out of her arm. This scene reminded me of the time I was kidnapped by Reo and Mikan and Permy came to rescue me. One of the Anti-Alices was carrying me and trying to run away from me. Mikan tried to stop that guy, but she got harshly thrown on the wall and plunged to the floor head-first. For a second, the little pink-haired turned into the brunette I love, Mikan, but then quickly changed back to the original scene.

Without a moment to waste, I charged at that guy who was probably about ten inches taller than me and knocked him out. He collapsed on the floor. Imai, Ruka-pyon, and I surrounded the laying attacker.

''Teleport,'' he murmured softly.

Out of the blue, a bright light shunned all of the Alice Academy students. I covered my eyes since it was too bright to look at it. Once it dispersed, the kidnapper was gone.

''He got away,'' Imai said blankly.

''The girl…'' Ruka-pyon murmured.

I turned around. The girl was lying unconsciously on the ground with blood seeping through her arm and a bit from her leg. The image of Mikan came to me again and then back to the elementary schoolgirl. I sauntered to the girl and lifted her up in my arms.

''I'll go take her to the hospital. Ruka, Imai go tell the teachers about the accident. They should know about it,'' I order them.

They both nod their heads.

''Oh and here's the letter back, Hyuuga. I already copied that letter, so I can have one as well while we were running here,'' Imai uttered and threw me the letter.

''Huh? What letter?'' Ruka-pyon question curious, with his head titled.

''I'll explain on the way to the teachers, bunny boy,'' Imai said.

With those last words, Ruka and Imai were heading towards the faculty room to tell the teachers what happened. I was running quickly to the hospital. I'm lucky this little girl is really light. Her serene face reminded me of Polka Dots again.

Before I knew it, I was already in the hospital. I yelled for a doctor. Subaru, Imai's older brother, came. He has the face and attitude of his unemotional, expressionless sister. After he graduated, he stayed and became an official doctor here at Alice Academy's hospital since he has the alice that can heal wounds, but can also transfer pain to another person or animal.

He lifted the girl on to the gurney and took her to the operation room.

I was waiting for the pink-haired girl to wake up. I didn't have anything better to do anyway, so I thought I should just stay till she opens her eyes. The elementary schoolgirl was wrapped in bandages. Subaru said there's nothing to worry about. He and the nurses were able to stop the bleeding. She lost a little blood, but nothing serious, Subaru said.

After an hour of doing nothing and waiting, the young lady finally woke up. She turned to me with a calm, but confused and curious expression.

''Who are you?'' she asks.

''I'm Hyuuga Natsume. I was the one who saved you, including two other people, from a guy who is part of the Anti-Alice Organization.''

''Oh well thank you very much!'' she exclaims joyfully and sits up. ''My name is Miki Takashi! It's nice to meet you. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. I owe you my life!''

''Whatever,'' I roll my eyes. ''Hey, do you know why that guy was after you?''

''I don't know. It's probably because of my Alice. People say it's great, but I don't really think so. But I'm not saying I hate my alice! No! No! No! I love my alice!''

''What is your alice?'' I ask.

''Oh! I have the Barrier Alice! I can make barriers, strong ones!'' she says with a hint of proudness in her voice.

''Wait, does that mean you can also break down barriers? Can you destroy barriers!'' I question with a brilliant idea in my head.

''Of course!''

_My room is protected by a strong Barrier Alice and no one and can go in besides those permitted._

''There's something I need you to do for me since I saved your life, Miki. Be at the entrance of the elementary dorms at 8 o'clock. I'll be waiting for you there.''

''Is this like a date? Because if it is, I can't go since I have someone I like, no offense!'' Miki says with a flushed and coy face.

''No,'' I answer blankly and icy as usual. ''It's not a date. There's someone I'm interested as well.''

Mikan, I'm coming to get you.

_To be Continued _


	3. Feelings Finally Reached

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Feelings Finally Reached<strong>

''Natsume-kun!''

I turn around and see Miki Takashi running towards me with her arms swaying back and forth. Miki was wearing a pink sweater, a pink knee-length skirt, a pink bow on her pink hair, and pink shoes.

''You really like pink, don't you,'' I say.

''Mhm!'' she answers with a bright beam.

''Whatever, '' I respond. ''Anyway, Miki I need you to concentrate.''

''Okay,'' she says with the nodding of her head.

''I need you to focus your Alice and find a barrier in the campus. Do you sense one around here?''

She closes her eyes tightly. In a few seconds, her Alice catches something.

''I'm…getting an image. I…see a barrier. It's very strong…I never seen one like this before.''

''Good, now where is the barrier?'' I question very pleased with the results.

''It's at the National Gakuen Alice HQ,'' she answers and then opens her emerald eyes.

(Author's Notes: Here is the Alice Academy Map. It shows where the National Gakuen Alice HQ is and other places. .com/manga/gakuen_)

''Ok, that's where we are heading now, Miki.''

We started to walk in the darkness of the night and the sound of the chilly wind. Since I started to lose track of the way to our destination, I lit up a flame in my hands. My eyes widen and body tensioned. A felt an injection of pain run through my body.

''Are you okay?'' Miki asks with worry in her tone.

My body condition is not in the best shape. I try to hide it from everyone that my condition is worsening. I started to notice even the slightest use of my Alice will hurt me. I'm afraid that a year from now, my heart won't be able to take it anymore. But I'm more afraid that I won't be able to protect that person from the darkness she is in. I never want to see her sad face ever again.

''Yea, I'm fine.''

''Natsume-kun, why are you so concern about the barrier at the National Gakuen Alice HQ?'' Miki interrogates with an innocent face.

''I need you to break the barrier there,'' I reply plainly and impassively.

''Why do you want me to break a barrier there?'' Miki questions in an inquisitive and interested tone.

''Because, that person is inside that barrier.''

''Who's inside that barrier?''

''Stop asking so many questions,'' I say with an indication of irritation.

''But these are important questions!''

I heave a sigh. ''Sakura Mikan is there.''

''I know her! She's really nice-''

''And a baka,'' I add with my famous smirk.

Miki giggles at the statement. I couldn't help, but join in a give a quiet chuckle as well.

Eventually, we were at the National Gakuen Alice HQ. We walked in trying not to make a noise. The security guards of the building were sound asleep and drooling as well. _What a great security I thought in my head._ Miki was leading the way since she knew where the barrier was. Miki came to a sudden halt that I almost bumped into her. She stopped at a dead end of a lonely long hallway.

''The barrier is right here,'' she whispered ever so softly.

I marched closer to look at the boring, plain wall. I stare at it. ''The wall is the barrier?'' I asked in confusion.

''No silly, the wall isn't the barrier. The barrier is right here, it's surrounding the wall,'' she confirms and points to the barrier, but it looks like she's just pointing at the air.

''I still don't see a barrier,'' I state with a hint of unhappiness.

''It is right here! Can't you see it!'' she shouts with her arms flapping like a rabies bird. ''Oh wait, I forgot only people with the Barrier Alice can see it. Hehehe, sorry.''

''Well can you break it down?''

''I can try,'' Miki says.

Miki puts her hands out and touches the barrier. It looks like Miki is touching nothing, but the air, from a point of view of a person who doesn't own the Barrier Alice. I can see sweat drops rolling down the sides of her face. She's really trying her hardest, I thought. Without warning, she stumbles back and falls to the ground panting.

''This,'' _pant_,'' barrier,'' _pant_,'' is,'' _pant_,'' really strong!'' she cries out.

''Damn it,'' I mutter.

''I can't break the barrier, but I think I can weaken the barrier just for a few minutes.''

Miki uses the spotless floor as support and stands up again. She puts her hands on the invisible barrier once more. Suddenly, a sheet of light appears in front of me and then unevenly splits into half. The dead end transitions to another, but shorter hallway. I can see a large door in the distance.

''I w-weakened it.'' Miki stutters.

I hastily search through my pocket and get out a walkie-talkie.

''When you can't take it anymore, tell me through the walkie-talkie.''

''Ok, now go! Hurry, Natsume-kun! You don't have time to waste!'' she commands.

I nod my head and dash off to the large door. Adrenaline was running through my veins. The thought of seeing Mikan quickened my speed. It's been two years not seeing that ball of sunshine. Once I was at the door, I halted. I grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

''Crap, it's locked,'' I mumble peeved and vexed.

I knocked three times ferociously at the door.

''Mikan! Are you there?'' I screeched.

There was silence. I knocked even louder again. There was still silence. I called out her name once more and then…

''Natsume?''

''Mikan! It's me! Open the door!'' I cried out desperately.

''I can't, it's locked from the inside.''

''Damn it,'' I cursed silently.

''The key necklace, the key necklace I gave you. Unlock the door with that!''

I lifted up the key necklace which was tied around my neck the whole time. I positioned it in the key hole and twisted it. I heard a little click. My hand impulsively reached for the knob and opened the door. Once I opened the door, I saw her. The girl that I longed for everyday ever since she left was standing right in front of me. She grew taller, but of course I was still the tallest between the two of us. She grew curves which any model would be envious of. Her once silky, chocolate brown pigtail hair was now let down and it stretched down to her waist. Her hazel eyes shined brightly with joy, happiness, and of course surprise. And her smile was still as brighter than the sun.

Without thinking, I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. We slowly kneeled to the ground without letting go of each other.

''It's not a dream,'' she murmured softly and tighten her grasp.

''It's not a dream,'' I confirmed to Mikan.

''H-How did you find me?''

''It's a long story. Let's not think about anything else. Let's enjoy the moment we have right now, Mikan.''

I brushed back a strand of her hair behind her earlobe. She reached for both of my hands and clutched it.

''I missed you so much,'' she murmured with tears running down her cheek.

I brushed her tears away gently with my thumb.

''Me too,'' I whispered and smiled a smile that I haven't had for a long time. ''I got your letter.''

''You did! Did you like the present I gave you?'' she question joyfully and ecstatically.

''I got better presents than this from my fan girl,'' I taunted with a smirk.

''You jerk!'' she mumbled. ''If I didn't give you the key, you wouldn't be able to come to this room and see me.''

''You can give me a much better present right now,'' I said having a devious thought in my mind.

''Huh? What?''

''Kiss me,'' I blankly answer.

She blinks once. She blinks twice. She blinks thrice.

''WHAT! You perverted moron! That's so embarrassing!'' she shouted with a red face.

''It's natural, baka.''

''But still. I don't think I'm ready! We are still too young! We are only 14! ''

''It sounds like you're talking about having sex instead of kissing,'' I blankly say with another smirk.

''NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!''

She aims for my face with a powerful punch however I grab her fist with my hand and gently push her hand down.

''Mikan...''

I slowly leaned in until my lips touched her lips. I missed her kisses. I remember the last kiss we had. It was when we were 11. We were standing on the tree that was standing in the middle of the ballroom. We debating and arguing whether or not the tooth-kiss was real or not. Unexpectedly, I pulled her collar and kissed her. She was completely shocked when I did that. Now, here we are, three years later after that moment.

Since we are humans and need air, we parted from each other.

''You perverted baka,'' Mikan mutters softly.

I chuckled and smiled. ''Didn't you have something to tell me? You said that once we meet, you were going to tell me something, polka-dots.''

''Hmp!'' she reacted and put her hands on her hips. ''I was going to tell you, but since you won't say my actual name I won't. It was something really important. Something I wanted to say for a really long-''

''I love you, Mikan.'' I softly blurted out. ''I love you more than anyone else. I always have and always will.''

Mikan gazes at me with beautiful wide hazel eyes and a startled expression. She puts her soft hands over her mouth and starts to tear up.

''Idiot, stop crying,'' I utter and pat her head.

''I can't,'' she replies and hiccups loudly. ''I'm just so happy that you feel the same way I do.''

''What?''

''I love you too, Natsume,'' she reveals to me.

I wrap my arms around her again and comb her soft, silky hair with my hand.

''Mikan, let's run away together. Let's escape from this academy and live together, just the two of us,'' I said whiling clenching tightly her body.

I can feel her body jerk a bit before pushing me back and looking at me straight in the eye.

''I can't Natsume. I promised Uncle Shiki that I wouldn't try to escape from the academy, nevertheless here. If we actually do try to run away from the academy, there's a big chance we'll be caught and come straight back here. Then I'll be force to face punishments and consequences which would probably be taking out the Alice Stone my mother put in the ESP. I swore on my life I would never take the Alice Stone my mother put in him, so I can't. I can't run away from here, especially now.''

I stared at her with complete shock and astonishment. I didn't know this is what she felt. Her face, it's filled with determination and willpower. I always loved her determination and her never-giving-up attitude.

''I understand, but Mikan, I promise you that I will take you away from here, this place and the darkness, no matter what,'' I swore and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

''I know you will, just please don't push yourself too much,'' Mikan replied with a tranquil smile.

_Buzzzz_

I jolted a bit from the sudden movement in my pocket. It was the walkie-talkie. I took it and pressed the button.

''Miki, is that you?'' I question.

''Yes, i-it's m-me,'' Miki faltered.

''How are you doing? Are you at your limits?''

''Yes! I don't think I can hold it up that much longer. Please hurry back!'' she urgently pleads.

I turn off the walkie-talkie and shoved it back in my pocket. I stood up. Mikan followed.

''I have to go, I'm sorry.''

''I understand. I'm really grateful that you were able to come and see me though. It meant the world to me,'' she responds beaming with contentment and cheerfulness.

I smile back at her with just the quarter of her happiness showing since I can't show my feelings that well.

''I'll come back for you, I promise Mikan.''

''And I'll be here waiting. Please take care of yourself. Say hi to all of our friends for me!''

''Will do.''

I turn my heels around and head for the door. Suddenly, a grip on the back of my shirt stopped me. I turn around and see Mikan grasping onto my shirt.

''Before you go, I want you to have this,'' she takes out of her skirt pocket an orange Alice Stone and hands it to me,'' I know it's not even close to the size of the Alice Stone you gave me, but I think it's better than the one I handed to you before. I want you to have it. When you look at it, please think of me and know that I'm always waiting for you and that I love you so much.''

''Mikan…''

She tiptoed her feet, put her hands on my chest, and leaned in to innocently peck my lips.

''Go now Natsume, and take care of yourself,'' she advised while smiling cheerfully at me.

''You too, Mikan. I'll see you again soon.''

And with those final words, I started to rush back to Miki. Miki's face was pale and her eyes were tightly closed. Her breathing was unsteady and she was trembling.

''Natsume! There you are! What took you so long! I was holding that barrier for 18 minutes!'' she yelled at me furiously and peeved.

I looked backed and saw an image of Mikan smiling merrily before the barrier was back to its original state and there was just a wall.

''Even though, you saved me…..you owe me big time,'' Miki says before collapsing in my arms.

''I know. I'm really grateful. Thank you, Miki,'' I answered.

I pushed her onto my back and I softly, but quickly started to head out of the building.

* * *

><p><em>I really liked this chapter. Can't wait to write chapter 4! Pursuit of Happiness signing out.<em>


	4. Helpers and Confessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that :P_

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock<em>

''Come in,'' Shiki the Middle School Principal said.

I carefully opened the door and sauntered in with shoulders high and self-confident aura admitting from me. I perched myself in one of the comfy red chairs and put my gaze at the Middle School Principal.

''Oh, well greetings, Hyuuga. What brings you here?'' he queries politely and civilly.

''I want to lead a revolt,'' I straight-forwardly reveal with determined eyes just like Mikan's the other night.

''A revolt?''

''Yes, a revolt. A revolt against the ESP. I want to take him down.''

''Hyuuga, we are in no condition to rebel against the ESP. We would be risking innocent lives if we did that. It's far too risky. Is this because of Sakura-san? You don't need to fret about her, my boy. I can assure you she is safe.''

''You think locked inside a room unable to go outside, without any contact with friends is room is safe? That may be true, but it's not right. She has no freedom in there. It's cruel. It's inhumanly,'' I state.

''We have no choice. Sakura-san in custody is part of the deal with the ESP and I can't break it. ''

''Screw that deal!'' I squall in rage.

''Please call down, Hyuuga-san. There is no point to argue here. It won't help the situation. Right now, you just have to stay put and wait for whatever happens.''

I jolt up from my seat. ''I'm not going to wait. I'm going to take matters in my own hands. I'm going to take down the ESP and save my girlfriend. Excuse me.''

I spin around and exit out of the principal's office.

''That Hyuuga, he just doesn't give up,'' Shiki muttered whiling rubbing his temples and then immediately froze,'' Wait, did Hyuuga just say, 'girlfriend,'?''

I started to stroll aimlessly around the school campus. Once I ambled fully one lap around the school, I started to do another one. Once I reached halfway of my second lap, I unpleasantly encountered my DA teacher. I rolled my eyes and grunted at the same time before deeply sighing.

''Persona, what do you want? Another mission?''

Actually I wouldn't actually mind doing a mission right now. I would like to take my wrath and frustration out on the Anti-Alice Organization, I thought.

''I overheard your little conversation with the MSP,'' he answered with a devilish grin.

''How?''

''Let's just say the walls in the principal's room are not soundproof.''

''I see…''

''I'm interested in your idea. I want you to join me and help me assassinate the ESP.''

''What!'' I ejaculated out without thinking, but then reclaim my composure. ''Why? I thought you were on good terms with him.''

''You went back in time and saw what I did to that little kitten's father. I regretted that day ever since. The ESP, I thought he was a good man, but no, he only used me. Yukihira-san was a good man. He took care of me in my young days like I was his son, yet I betrayed him. I feel getting rid of the ESP will heal my sorrow and remorse of my past. So, will you help me get rid of the ESP?''

I stared at him, shock and startled. Then I realized something.

''I don't trust you. You must be planning something else,'' I reply with suspicion.

''I can't believe one of my top students is distrusting me. It's so sad,'' he responds in sarcasm. ''Then how can I prove that I'm not lying and I really want to assassinate the ESP?''

I knew he was joking about that question, but I for one didn't care if he did. I had to find out if he was really serious or not on this revolt against that merciless, callous ESP.

''I need some help from a little blackmailer,'' I said. ''Follow me.''

''What the hell are you doing to me?'' Persona questions harshly and violently.

As soon as Persona sat down on the coarse, prickly wooden chair, his wrists and ankles were securely and firmly strapped to the seat by a metal band. Imai then proceeded by positioning a metallic helmet on his head.

''This is Invention 10424. If a person tells a lie, this helmet will electrify you with a thousand bolts,'' Imai answered coldly and impassively. ''Hyuuga, you can start with the questions now.''

''How do you feel about the ESP?'' I interrogate with a poker-face.

''I don't think he's fit to be a principal,'' Persona simply responded.

''Do you really feel sorry on what you did to Mikan's father?''

''Yes, I do,'' he uttered silently.

''Do you really want to assassinate the ESP?''

Imai widen her eyes for a spilt second and then reverted back to normal. I guess she was surprised when I said that, I thought.

''I do,'' he answered assertively.

''There was so no electricity to fry him during the three questions you asked, Hyuuga, so he's telling the truth,'' Imai added while enjoying some scrumptious crab cakes on her desk.

''So are you going to join me or what, Black Cat?''

''Yes, I will,'' I turned to face Imai,'' you can let him go now. I'm done interrogating him.''

''Finally, get me out of this damn contraption,'' Persona belligerently complained.

''Persona, do you have someone that's romantically special to you?'' Hotaru asked out of the blue.

My eyes widen and I placed my eye contact over to Persona. His spikey, overwhelming hair was covering his lifeless eyes. I would love to see what he was going to say, I said in my mind. I placed on a smirk and waited for his answer.

''I don't, you witch,'' Person answered.

As expected from Imai's invention, a luminous electrifying light bursts around and in Persona. It was the thousands of lightning bolts. I formed a tiny ''O'' on my lips. My eyes glanced over to Imai who had a plain, blank façade and was still munching on some crab cakes. I was full of content since I saw my demon-like teacher who sent me on ruthless missions getting painfully zapped. For once, you finally did something good, I thought.

''Liar,'' Imai boringly replied and wiped her mouth with a folded napkin. ''Is the person you like a student?''

''NO!'' Person retorted.

_ZAP!_

''Tell the truth,'' she said as she chugged down her last crab cake.

''Yes, she is,'' he gritted though his teeth.

Even though I was enjoying this fun interrogation of my teacher and finding out his secret love, this had to end. I knew once he was freed he would seriously injury me and Imai until we were practically dead. I want my body to be its best when I fight the ESP.

''Imai, let him go. Aren't you satisfied enough?'' I said with my arms folded.

''Whatever,'' she uttered.

The Ice Queen pressed a red button. There was a loud snap before Persona was finally unrestrained.

''You little pesk,'' he mumbled and then faced towards me. ''Hyuuga, meet me in the woods 9 o'clock sharp. If you are not there by 9, I'm proceeding with the plan without you.''

With that, Persona left Imai's room.

''Hey Hyuuga, what are you planning with Persona?"' Imai interrogated.

''Nothing,'' I plainly answered and headed for the door.

''It's about the ESP, isn't it. You're going to take him down, so Mikan will be freed.''

''Yea, so what. You're not even in it, so don't concern about it.''

I placed my hand on the door knob, but then-

_Zap!_

My right hand shuddered and I staggered back a bit. There was a little red streak on my palm. My whole body felt so numb and slightly shaky.

''Damn it,'' I cursed.

''I want to help.''

''How could _you _possibly help?'' I responded with my eyebrows raised.

_Baka! _

''Don't think that I'm worthless or weak,'' she said boldly.

''Whatever,'' I said in a provoked attitude.

''I'm going to help you or not. I want to save that child too. It's been 2 years she's been locked there. It's time for her to be freed.''

''Fine,'' I plainly reacted.

She raised her baka gun near my face.

''Don't give me that attitude or else I'll-''

_Knock! Knock! _

Thankfully, she dangled her dangerous weapon beside her and then gaited over to the door. I stayed close behind her. She gradually opened the door. It revealed a red-faced Ruka-pyon with an inwardly and awkward smile.

''What is it bunny boy?'' she questions coldly.

''Imai...,'' he murmured while covering his sapphire eyes with his blond mane. ''Hotaru…''

My eyes rose. I never heard Ruka-pyon say Imai's name before,'' I thought. I stayed behind the little blackmailer, so Ruka-pyon doesn't see me.

''I h-have s-something t-to s-say,'' he stutters with a blushing face.

''Spit out, Nogi.''

''I…..about you….I li…,'' he mumbled softly, but then bursts out the words I never imagined my best friend say to a cold-hearted girl like Imai. ''I like you!''

The confessor boldly, unpredictably cupped the raven-hair girl's cheek with his warm hands and leaned in on her lips. I couldn't hold my posture. I gasped and instinctively faltered back, taken by the surprised and in my scene disturbing love scene. Once their lips distance away from each other, Ruka-pyon opened his eyes.

''Baka, you are embarrassing yourself,'' she simply uttered.

''Sorry…''

''I like you too, bunny boy,'' she confessed with a minuscular smile.

Ruka-pyon beamed largely with contentment obviously seen on his façade. Well time for me to ruin this lovey-dovey moment, I deviously thought. I stepped aside from Imai therefore I was able to be seen by my best friend.

''Oi, Ruka-pyon.''

''N-N-N-N-NATSUME! W-Why are y-you h-h-here!'' he shouted with disconcerted and incredulous eyes.

''I needed your _girlfriend _for something. Don't worry, I did nothing to her,'' I answered plainly.

''What did you needed her for?'' Ruka-pyon questioned with curiosity.

''He asked me for my help to get rid of the ESP and rescue Mikan,'' Imai blankly answered for me.

''What the hell! I didn't even ask you for your help,'' I said loudly.

''Oh! I want to help out as well. Is it just the three of us who's revolting against the principal?'' Ruka-pyon question hyped-up, yet still solemn and stern on the subject.

''Persona, the DA teacher,'' I reply.

''Wow, really? I can't believe it,'' Ruka reacted whiling scratching the back of his head.

''Hey,'' Imai rudely interrupted. We rotated around and witness her occupied on one of her odd inventions. ''Would you stop chit-chatting and start thinking of some strategies for the mission? I'm already working on an invention that will help us, so I want you two do something useful that will help us tonight.''

''Right, Hotaru!'' Ruka-pyon instantly responded and rushed over to her side.

''Who ever said that you can call me by my first name, Ruka-pyon?'' she question, giving a death glare to him.

''We're dating, so I thought we should call each other by my first name…wait you said Ruka-pyon!''

_Baka! _

''Stop fooling around and get to work,'' she said changing the subject.

''Hai!'' Ruka-pyon answered.

_To be Continued _

* * *

><p><em>Please review comment! At least 8 reviews/comments or I won't post up the last chapter. Hehehe evil me. Here's a glimpse of the last chapter:_

_CRASH _

_At the same time, the ESP crashed his lips on Mikan and Natsume clattered through the window and shards of glass fell on the floor._

_''MIKAN!'' I shrieked and hopped of the creature. _


	5. The Revolt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not that smart to write a masterpiece like that. :P _

* * *

><p>Four brave, bold, and daring people were talking about their plans to take down their arch-enemy in a deserted area in the Northern Forest. All of them were dressed in something black or something dark.<p>

''Who these two? Well I remember this devil, but who's this blonde?'' Persona queried in an ill-mannered way.

''I'm Nogi Ruka. It's n-nice to meet you,'' Ruka-pyon greeted with a nervous grin.

''I wish I could say the same thing,'' Persona responded coldly. ''Anyway, you know the plan. Blonde and the raven-hair girl, we want you to knock everyone out and guard me and Black Cat. We will take care of the ESP.''

Everyone nods with determination running through them. Once Persona started to run, all the rebels followed him close behind. As soon as we reached the building where the ESP is, two muscular guards were standing tall at the front doors. Soon, there were unconscious because a certain cold blackmailer shot them with her Ultra Baka gun she prepared in her brown satchel. We rapidly and silently entered the building.

A loud siren started to pierce through our ears. Alice guards started to pour out of nowhere. Ruka-pyon whistled and briskly birds flew through the window and started to peck harshly on the followers of the ESP. An Alice guard was aiming at the blond fellow with his Bomb Alice. Before a bomb could even come inches of Ruka, Imai defended her boyfriend with a special strong, sturdy iron shield that reflects anything. The enemy was soon knocked unconscious with his own bomb.

''Thanks Imai,'' Ruka said between pants.

''Stop being a baka and look after yourself. You're going to make me worry, idiot,'' she answered coldly and spitefully, but to Ruka it was a nice way of saying to take care of yourself.

Back to back, Ruka and Hotaru were fighting each Alice guard with their powerful alices.

''Go, Persona and Natsume, and defeat the ESP!'' Ruka-pyon yelled on the top of his voice.

''We'll take it from here,'' Imai added monotony.

The two strong fellows nodded their head and punched one of the guards of the ESP before leaving. On the way to the ESP, Natsume and Persona encountered some more tough and coldblooded minions, but with their determination they defeated them. Eventually, they were in front of the door of the ESP. Both of them were panting loud, but none of them ever complained.

''You ready, Black Cat?'' Persona uttered.

''Yes,'' Natsume said solemnly.

Persona gave one last nod before busting the door open with his foot. We walked in. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. As we walked forward in, we searched around to see if he or any of his minions were here. But no one was here.

''No one seems to be here-'

Without prior notice, large and hair hand clamped my mouth. I struggled out of his grasp. Persona noticed this and shot his hand out. A black evil beam shot out his hand and shot the grabber. He fell hard to the ground. However, Persona soon was in the clutches of the followers of the ESP and quickly me too. We struggled, but they were just too strong. The ESP then out of nowhere appeared in front of us.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Hyuuga and my loyal Persona. It's nice to see you here,'' he greeted menacingly with a malevolent smirk.

''You little…..'' I mumbled peeved.

''You thought that you could defeat me? HA! Well you are mistaken,'' the ESP says.

''I don't think so,'' I said.

Soon, the brawny, beefy guys strangling Persona's and my body were soon running and desperately screaming ''GET THIS FIRE OFF ME!''

I smirked at this and then hastily charged forward at the person that destroyed my beloved Mikan's life. The one who is the blame for all the chaos in Alice Academy. The one that I'm ready to assassinate. The ESP.

''DIE!'' I snarled.

But what I didn't see coming. The ESP took out from his pocket a pistol. Everything was slowing down. I watched myself in fear as the bullet was aiming towards my chest. It was going to pierce through my heart. I knew I wasn't going to be able to doge that bullet and save my life. I closed my eyes. Mikan, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from the darkness.

But then, someone courageously blocked me. I never thought he, the ruthless, heartless, cold, brutal DA teacher, would save me.

''Persona!'' I shrieked in bewilderment and horror.

He collapsed bitterly and harshly on the wooden floor. Blood was seeping through his stomach and groans were escaping from his pale mouth. I kneeled towards the floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. He coughed. He coughed up blood.

''Go…..save your…precious one…,'' he said with agonizing pain written on his face. ''And tell…. Nobaro-san…. I'm sorry…''

My crimson eyes broaden, but gradually reverted back to normal. I nodded my head. I titled my head up and saw the ESP. He had a demon grin which I thought was just sadistic and cold-heartedly.

''Well, that was such a heart-warming scene. I would to see him die till the bitter end, but right now, I have a little girl to see,'' he said slyly.

''Stay away from, Mikan!'' I snarled.

He seized an ocean blue Alice Stone and muttered the words ''Transport.'' A blinding blue light surrounded him and soon he disappeared into this air. I silently cursed. I headed for the door, but it unpredictably smacked open almost hitting my face. Out came Imai, Ruka-pyon, Narumi, and Subaru.

''Hyuuga, what happened?'' Naru asked clearly concerned.

''The ESP shot Persona and he got away. Now he's heading for Mikan. I got to go stop him!'' I yelled.

''Got it,'' Ruka-pyon instantly said.

He took three steps in the room and whistled towards the window. Instantaneously, an eagle soared through the window. It was just like how we were ten and Ruka-pyon and I were trying to escape the academy. Big fail.

''We'll take care of Persona, so go Hyuuga,'' Imai and Subaru said in unison and then glare at each other with squinting eyes.

Without thanking them, I hopped on the winged eagle and flew off. I'm coming, Mikan.

''Ah! Let go of me! Ah!'' Mikan shrieked.

Even though Mikan-chan struggled and struggled in the clutches of the ESP, he was able to tie the poor, innocent girl to a chair and rope her wrists together. He uncomfortably caressed her cheek with his hand all the war down to her neck and then up again. With his other hand, he pulled her hair and leaned in her ear.

''Now, take the two alice stone that your wretched, deceased mother put in me,'' he muttered in her ear which sent shivers down the girl's back.

''Never!'' she snapped back.

''You know, you look so much like Yuka-san. You know I asked her to marry me, but she disappointedly rejected me. But you wouldn't break a man's heart. You're too sweet to do that sort of thing,'' he said in a seductive voice. ''Mikan-san, be mine and mine only.''

''NO! Never! I love Natsume! He's the only guy I lo-''

CRASH

At the same time, the ESP crashed his lips on Mikan and Natsume clattered through the window and shards of glass fell on the floor.

''MIKAN!'' I shrieked and hopped of the creature.

I almost gagged when I witness the dreadful ESP lips on MY Mikan's lip. Rage was briskly building up on me. Rage that I never felt so high before. Tears were rolling down my darling's face. Her hazel eyes were closed tightly. I tighten my fists.

''Let go of her. Now!''

Finally, the principal was done kissing my girl. He gave me a smirk. I'm going to beat the crap out of this guy.

''Hmm, I don't know. It is pretty fun playing with this girl,'' he said twirling his fingers in her hair. ''She could be my toy from now on.''

''Natsume…..'' Mikan murmured with her bangs covering her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly without thinking, blazing fire shot out my hand and headed towards the awful ESP. Quickly, the elementary school principal spun around and positioned a knife on Mikan's neck. My fire instantly dispersed.

''This girl means so much for you. It would be a shame if she _died_,'' putting an icy emphasizing on the word ''died.''

''Natsume! Do it!'' Mikan screamed with fear on her face. ''Kill him!''

A luminous bright light like the sun's ray surrounded the whole room, and then it dispersed. Once it was cleared, I saw the principal back to its original adult form.

''Yes! I'm back to nor-''

Before he could finish his sentence, fire was enveloped him. He was ear-piercingly screaming and wincing in pain. The knife he held turned to smoky ashes and soon he was too. Ashes were all that's left of the cold-blooded ESP.

I hastily rushed to Mikan and untied her of the constricted rope. I rubbed her cold tears away and embraced her firmly.

''Natsume, you came,'' she muttered tightening her grip.

Soon Mikan was feeling dizzy and light-headed. Before she was unconscious, she heard the last words her beloved said.

**I Promised You I'd Come Save You**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like this story! Pianolover101 signing out. <em>


	6. Epilogue

_Well I decided to make an epilogue of I Promise You, I'd Come Save You, and here it is! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

''And then I saved you're mother from the ESP, Miki and Norio.''

''Wow! Da da so strong!'' Norio exclaimed with huge sparkling eyes.

Norio has his father's raven hair style, but has his mother's hair color which is a light chocolate brown. He has his father's enchanting and attractive crimson eyes however he has his mother's personality. He's bubbly, loud, clumsy, out-going, friendly, naïve, and easily gets along with everyone. His alices are Nullification and Memory Alice.

''Don't be so loud,'' Miki coldly told her twin brother.

Miki has her mother's pigtail hairstyle, but has his father's hair color, silky black. She has cocoa brown eyes just like her mother, but has her dad's personality. Miki is a quick-tempered, straight-forward, protective, sometimes shy, blunt, intelligent, and mischievous girl. Her alices are Fire, Stealing, and Insertion.

The husband proudly and bigheadedly grinned before lifting up his two children and placing them comfortably on his lap. He rubbed his two twins' head which messed up their head. The mother spiritedly laughed at the sight.

''Even though we were still students at that time, mom became the Elementary School Principal and I became the Vice Elementary School Principal. After graduation, I asked Mikan, your clumsy mother, to marry-''

''I think 'asked' isn't the word, more like told, commanded, or force, Natsume,'' his wife teased him.

''Anway, me and your mother married and now here we are with our two wonderful children,'' Natsume said with a small, but warm smile.

''The end!'' Mikan happily shouted.

''Yea! Yea!'' loudly cheered Norio.

''Yea,'' softly uttered Miki with no enthusiasm. ''Mommy, I got my name from the person who helped save you right?''

''Mhm! Takashi Miki! The one who has the Barrier Alice and who helped Natsume find me. She's yours and Norio's kindergarten teacher,'' Mikan revealed.

''Cool,'' she quietly muttered.

''Well you kids should be heading off to bed right now,'' Mikan said.

''You forgot to tell them the big news,'' Natsume reminded her.

''Oh yea, right! Miki, Norio,'' Mikan took a deep breath before continuing,'' Mommy is pregnant!''

''What! You're pregnant! Um...what does pregnant mean mommy?'' Norio questioned with curious eyes.

''It means mother's going to have another baby and we are going to get a new baby brother or sister, stupid,'' Miki expressionlessly answered for her.

''Miki, don't talk to your brother like that,'' Natsume strictly said, ''even if he has your mama's brain.''

''What is that supposed to mean!'' Mikan bellowed with her hands on her hip.

''Mommy, how did you become pregnant?'' Norio asked innocently.

''Um, well…um…Natsume you can tell Norio-chan that!'' blushing Mikan said nervously.

''You can tell her that and besides, he asked you not me,'' Natsume answered with a devilish smirk.

''Mommy and daddy did 'it','' Miki silently blurted it out.

Natsume and Mikan glanced at each other with surprised facades before facing back out their 5 year old twins.

''Miki-chan, what do you mean 'it'?'' Natsume questioned with his eyebrows raise.

''Mommy became pregnant because,'' reddened Mikan gulped,'' daddy planted a seed in mommy's stomach.''

''How did daddy plant a seed in my stomach, Miki?'' Mikan questioned still slightly nervous.

''Through mama's bellybutton,'' she said blankly.

The children's parents curved their lips in a playful smile. They swallowed their laughs which were on the verge of coming out of their throats, so that the kids wouldn't notice anything suspicious.

''Yes, you're right, daddy made me pregnant by planting a special seed in me,'' Mikan said with a relieve smile.

''What kind of seed was it, daddy?'' Norio asked.

''Yes darling, what _kind_ of seed was it?'' Mikan taunted at him still widely smiling.

''Well Norio, it's a special seed where you get from…um…Santa Claus,'' Natsume lied. ''Santa only gives this seed to good children, not bad children.''

Mikan couldn't hold her laugh anymore. She burst out laughing her heart out. Tears started to come from her eyes from laughing too much.

''Mommy, why are you laughing?'' Miki asked inquisitively.

''Oh um because um...,'' she paused to think how she can cover her chuckle,''...when I think of the day Santa Claus gave your daddy the seed it makes me laugh because daddy wasn't such a good boy back then. Right, honey?''

''Yea, your mother is right,'' Natsume agreed, but I could tell he clearly wanted to say a big fat no.

''I want a seed from Santa Claus!'' Norio whined with an endearing puppy dog face.

''I want one as well,'' Miki said plainly with no excitement unlike her sibling.

Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped. _If they only knew_, they both thought in their mind.

''Well, it's already 8 o'clock. You should be in bed by now, Miki, Norio. You still have school tomorrow,'' Mikan said in her stern motherly tone.

The loving mother picked up her daughter from her husband's lap and the protective father carried his son in his warm arms. The devoted parents place their two precious children in bed and kiss each of their foreheads.

''Mommy, daddy can you sleep with us tonight?'' Miki and Norio asked in their cute childish voices.

Natsume and Mikan glanced at each other and warmly smiled. The caring father and mother lifted up the blanket and covered themselves in it. The two children were in the middle while the mom and the dad were at the sides. The parents wrapped their arms around their precious ones. The hands of the parents met, intertwined, and they slowly fell in a deep sleep.

_The End _


End file.
